


The thief and the detective (Sherlock/reader)

by AleenaTharik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaTharik/pseuds/AleenaTharik
Summary: Arcene (y/n) Lupin is the best thief in all of France, which gets the attention of the infamous James Moriarty so he lures her to his little game with Sherlock Holmes.





	1. Chapter 1

Paris, France - Somewhere in the city

“*french speaking*We have received the report that a precious ring that had belonged to king Louis XVI himself was stolen from the national bank. Pierre Moreau, a famous collector, had the ring in his possession and kept it safe in his private vault. The police is still on the case although the identity of the thief is still unknown...” the voice on the news echoed inside a small flat in central Paris.

The ring was a very unique piece of jewelry; pure gold, with an enormous diamond in the middle with a perfect cut, the work of an artisan no doubt. A ring so beautiful that any person will desire to own it.

There was a girl sitting on the couch of the flat, watching the news. She was drinking a cup of tea while watching the news. “*french speaking* Another successful act” she said, her lips curved a little in a smirk.

Her name was Arcene (Y/N) Lupin, although she'd always preferred to go just by (y/n). She was the best thief in all of France, very skilled with the art of the disguise, able to fool anyone with just a wig or a fake mustache. She was very clever for a woman her age, and quite beautiful too, with dark long hair, average size, beautiful (E/C) eyes. (Y/n) was admiring the ring she recently acquire, reminding herself how she started. It was just watches and wallets in the crowded areas, but she eventually got bored, (y/n) always wanted more.

She was immersed in her thoughts, when she received a text message notification. She put aside her tea cup to read the message, she did not expect anyone would text her, she barely had any friends or family.

\-----

Congratulations on that marvelous job stealing a royal ring, Mademoiselle Lupin. -JM

\-----

(Y/N) frowned, and looked around. Her heart was pounding now. This mysterious man or woman knew enough about her to even send a text to her private phone number. She grabbed the gun resting on the small table next to her couch, and walked around her apartment, looking out the window to see if the stranger was anywhere in sight. Then another notification message came;

\-----

Oh, don’t be scared darling. I won't hurt you, nor will I tell anyone your dirty little secret. Just wanted your attention -JM

\-----

The phone started ringing; (Y/N) hesitated for a moment before picking up.It was ll very confusing, and she had a lot of questions about this stranger "Allô?" She barely whispered.

"Hello there, Mademoiselle Lupin" the voice on the other end sounded soft with a high pitched enthusiasm. It was the voice of a man with a peculiar accent; Irish, obviously, she thought.

“who are you? And how do you know who I am?” (y/n) asked, she was trying not to panic, her caller must not know she’s being intimidated.

“oh, darling, I've got my resources. I am not an ordinary man, just like you aren't an ordinary woman” the man answered, amused by the question, “I am interested to discuss some business with you” there it was, the key word “business”. (Y/n)’s fear suddenly became curiosity.

"What kind of business, Monsieur?"

"Meet me today at 7 o’clock; I'll text you the address” the man answered, "I'm afraid I cannot talk about this matter on the phone. So, have we got ourselves a deal, my dear?"

(Y/n) thought for a moment that it could be a trap, yet she felt thrilled to meet this man in person, maybe his offer was worth the risk. Besides she loved danger which is why she became a thief in the first place. "I'll be there" she answered before the man hung up.

Before going out she made a little change on her outfit, she put on a wig to disguise herself, and of course adding some final touches, and voilà, she changed completely. If this stranger knew her that well, he would recognize her, no matter what she looked like. She wanted to see how clever this guy really was. (Y/n) grabbed a coat, left the ring inside a hidden safe on the floor and headed to the direction that was indeed sent through a text message.

She waited for the mysterious man to show up, it was a public place, crowded, he could be anywhere. (Y/n) was reading a newspaper while she waited. The headline was about the robbery, she loved to read about her works on the newspapers, for her it was they way she was being appreciated for the job.

"The police is still unable to explain how the thief entered the vault undetected" the paper said, which made (y/n) laugh on the inside. "Idiots" she mumbled to herself.

"Great performance back there, darling" someone said behind her. (Y/n) recognized the voice immediately, that Irish accent was difficult to forget. She turned around to face the man, he was wearing a designer suit, Westwood... maybe? Perfect black hair, and those eyes, they had a certain flare on them, that made everyone feel intimidated just by looking at them. "And I must say what a beautiful and talented actress you are" he said with a twisted grin.

"Oh well, thank you, Monsieur...?" She paused, waiting for him to say his name as she held her hand out for a handshake.

"Moriarty" he answered, he grabbed her hand, giving her a kiss in the back of it. "Pleased to meet you, Mademoiselle Lupin" he winked.

"The pleasure is mine" she said, with a smirk on her face. "So, I am curious about the deal you said earlier."

"Alright, dear" he sang sitting right next to her, displaying some kind of childish excitement, "I have a job for you, and it might just be the most difficult one of your career"

"I'm listening” she said, putting her newspaper aside.

“You will travel to London with me” he said, this time his voice sounded a little bit more threatening. It was like an invisible knife pointing right to her chest, ready to kill her if she even considers refusing the offer. “There is a friend of mine that most certainly will be delighted to meet you, darling”.

“Do you need me to take something from this friend you speak of?” she asked. Moriarty’s malicious grin grew wider; she was right where he wanted her. He let out a small chuckle and shook his head.

“Not exactly, no, no, no, no.” he said. “You’ll be part of a little game I have planned just for him. I just need your remarkable skills to lure him to his downfall” Moriarty moved closer to her, whispering to her ear “if you say yes, my dear. I assure you, you'll become the greatest thief in the world” that was the part where she got quite engaged in Moriarty’s little game, whatever he wanted her to do it was worth the price of worldwide recognition.

“It is quite a fascinating offer, Monsieur Moriarty” she said with a smirk “and a very appealing reward.” There was silence for a moment; (Y/N) couldn’t refuse, but she couldn’t give her answer right away. She mustn’t sound that desperate and hungry for fame. “I will do it, it is in fact impossible to say no to a handsome man like you”

“I am flattered,” he said, faked a small blush. He was so over dramatic he almost sounded theatrical. “We’ll be leaving in about three hours, I will take you home, if you need to grab your things”. Moriarty took her hand and helped her get up “we better be off now”.

(Y/n) did not need much, just a few tools, that for airport security might look like she was just a theater enthusiast going to london to get a chance in the stage. She left the small flat after making sure her safe was locked.

The travel was nothing special, in just a few hours they were already in London. It was not Paris, but it wasn't an unpleasant place to be. (Y/n) looked around her, that place was different from what she was used to. She wondered was this place had to offer; some valuable paintings, treasures and the crown jewels, a perfect lot for someone like (Y/n).

“I hope you had a pleasant flight, darling” Moriarty said. He took out an envelope and handed it to her, “Anything you’ll need is right there, my dear. Welcome to London.”

“thank you” she said taking the envelope, looking at it carefully. When she looked up, Moriarty had vanished completely. (Y/n) looked inside the envelope, there was a map of locations, some cash and the keys of a flat, the address written on the key chain. “*french speaking* so I guess the game is on”.


	2. The note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few break-ins occuring in the city, the mysterious thief has finally decided to leave a note for Sherlock Holmes, the famous consulting detective.

_London, England_

There had been a series of robberies in the last months, and on each of them the thief had successfully vanished without a trace, or at least no one for the police to find. They were desperate, they didn't have a suspect, no prints, no security footage, it was like if it was just the wind who swept through the room and took whatever was valuable in its way.

There was only one man that might be able to solve the robberies; Sherlock Holmes the world’s only consulting detective, a man with great deduction skills. He could tell a man's whole life story just by looking at his shirt. Although he wasn't particularly fond of human interactions and emotions, and it was usual for people not to like him when they meet him.

Sherlock had already learned about this mysterious thief in the city, the newspapers were all about it. He was in his flat at 221B Baker Street, reading the last issue of the Daily Mail. The last robbery occurred at the British Museum, it was a painting worth a great amount of money.

“Did you hear about the break-in at the museum?” a man asked from the kitchen. It was Dr. John Watson, Sherlock’s companion and best friend.

“Yes” he replied bluntly. “A thief who has outsmarted the police a few times now, I am not surprised at all.” he put the newspaper on the side.

“I thought it might be of your interest, since you have been complaining about the lack of cases to solve” said Watson.

“Nothing interesting about this one” Sherlock said “The police can be easily tricked by any thief in the city. Not worth my time”

“Yeah, well you should really reconsider that statement” said another man walking through the door of the flat. Sherlock stood up quickly, if Lestrade was involved in a case like that it means it was more than a simple burglary. “This isn’t really my division, but the guys got new evidence that might be of your interest and concern.” He said and took out a plastic bag containing the recently acquired evidence “The thief left a note this time, and it is pretty clear for whom was it addressed”

He held out the note for Sherlock and John to see it. The note was written by hand on a smooth white paper, the message was written all across the page and the signature was replaced with the imprint of a kiss,, the doctor and the detective narrowed their eyes and looked at each other, whoever this person was, he or she was certainly desperate to get the attention of the detective.

\-----

_**Catch me if you can, Sherlock Holmes.** _

\-----

Sherlock snatched the bag from Lestrade. He put on his gloves and took carefully took out the note. For at least four minutes he analyzed the letter, he used his pocket magnifying glass, he looked at it against the light and he even took the paper closer to his nose, identifying the aroma.

“This is brilliant” Sherlock whispered, amused, with a small grin in his face.

“Got anything?” Lestrade asked.

“It is far from obvious that this was the work of a woman, she wrote this note by hand using a fountain pen, left handed, the t and the f bars are written from right to left instead of left to right. But this is not the work of an amateur, this person has been hiding her identity for years, she knows to well how could she be identified. The signature kiss is nothing but a rubber stamp, obviously, real lips wouldn't leave a mark that perfect. She used perfume on the note, this is as far as she would go on revealing something about herself. A common french brand, the thief is most likely from this nationality”

Holmes took out his phone and did a quick research on the news from the past months. “Yes!” he exclaimed excitedly “A series of break-ins have been happening also in Paris not long ago, it is not a coincidence that they stopped as long as they started happening in London. ” His smile started to grow wider, his eyes were still focusing on the note, “She is looking for a challenge, that is why she came to London, that is why she sent this note!”

“So she wants to be caught?” asked Lestrade, a bit confused by the situation.

“Oh, please, can’t you just think for a second?” Sherlock rolled his eyes, “Of course she doesn’t! You would have caught her by now if that was her intentions. No, she just got tired of making a fool of the police every time, as if it wasn’t already so easy.” he paused and looked at Lestrade. “No offence, Gareth”

“It’s Greg... and I am already used to it, anyways” the inspector sighed. “So, are you saying our thief is a left-handed, french woman?”

“Yes, but there must be something else” the detective started walking in circles around the flat, “it can’t be that obvious, there must be something else, something everyone is missing. I need to go!”

Without saying another word, Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf and rushed to the front door. Lestrade and John exchanged a confused look, it was usual for Sherlock to just leave like that and not come back for hours, but they were still surprised as to why he liked to do that. Watson grabbed a coat to and rushed after Sherlock, just in time before he could grab a cab and leave.

“where are we going?” he asked almost out of breath.

“to the crime scene, John,” replied the detective “ the police is obviously missing something important, I would like to find out what”. Sherlock was quiet the whole car trip, thinking about this new challenger, for a moment a question came into his mind, one he’d been asking himself for quite a time now. Could this be Moriarty’s work? Or could it just be a coincidence?

_“What do we said about coincidences, Sherlock?”_ he heard his brother’s voice say in his head.

“The universe is rarely so lazy” he said to himself, apparently out loud, since Watson shot a confused look at Sherlock, “Sorry, I was got lost in some thoughts” the detective apologized as soon as he felt his friend’s eyes on him. As soon as they arrived to the museum, Sherlock rushed out of the car, impatient to find whatever he could to track the mysterious burglar..

 

Meanwhile, on a building right in front the museum, the thief was already waiting. She was observing the busy streets, waiting patiently. She smirked when she saw the detective and his companion coming out of a cab, “why, hello Monsieur Holmes” she whispered to herself. She pulled out her cellphone and sent a text to Jim Moriarty,

\------

**You were right. He is here.**

**\- L.**

\------

It was just moments later when she received a text back from the consulting criminal.

\------

**Perfect, darling! You know what to do.**

**-J.M.**

\-----

(Y/n) put away the phone, and continued to observe the detective. She was fascinated by this man, she almost ran downstairs to meet him, but she knew she had to stick to the original plan. “I have the feeling that we are going to get along well, Sherlock Holmes.” She said with a smirk, before vanishing once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you hadn't noticed yet, the thief's name is based on the infamous Arséne Lupin, a french thief who one time met Sherlock Holmes and was able to solve a riddle before him. In here the name changes to Arcéne, a female name, and of course since is a reader insert, your real name becomes the thief's second name.


End file.
